shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lain
Introduction I'm a sea cat. I love the smell of the sea. It's like my own fish market. But the good news if i never have to pay. Appearance I'm a cat i look like a fuffy cat. I have black fur and greenish yellow eyes. Personality I'm very calm unless you either get me wet or talk bad about the ones i love. I love to be petted and will take cat naps in the sun. I also like to talk about anything. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Do you really think i can use a sword? Marksmanship Tried to use a gun once didn't end very well. Hand to Hand Combat Cat style. Physical Strength Lets just say i can't break a rock in half. But i heard some animals can. Agility My flexibility is great i can fall out of a tree and land on my feet weird right. And when i get wet I'm like a bullet i run so fast that you miss me if you blink. Endurance I can endure some pain. Not as much as humans but im a cat so it's ok. Weapons My claws want to see how much it hurts when i starch Devil Fruit Never ate a Devil Fruit. Even though some think i did cause i can talk. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Moonstar is like a best friend. Family Doesn't have one besides Moon. Allies/ Friends Enemies Water Moonstar after she gives Lain a bath. But after Moon gives Lain a fish it's all good. Other History Birth and being saved by humans. Lain was born to a stray mother cat on a island somewhere. There was 5 other kittens in the litter with her. When she had reached 6 weeks old her mother put her in a small box hoping human would save her from what ever killed her brothers and sisters. She was found a day later in the box by a human and was taken onto a ship and given milk. While on the ship Lain listen to the humans talk and by doing so little by little opened the gift that not even her mother could open. When she was 8 and a half weeks old she was walking inside the ship and saw a man. The one who saved her was looking at the sea. She went over to him and tried to say hi but it came out mei. The man smiled and looked down. He asked how she was feeling. He didn't think he would hear her answer but sure enough. Mei mefel fine. She answered. The man was a little taken back. Sure they talked in front of her but he didn't think she would be able to understand let alone be able to learn. He then smiled and asked if she would like to learn more. Lain nodded her head and the man laughed a little. She was very eagere to learn anything she could about the world. And was happy to have someone be her teacher. Living life. Lain the talking cat. Being a cat had it's up and downs. The big down to it was getting wet. Water was Lain's biggest enemy. But she wasn't one to get sprayed with a bottle. No it was when it was bath time. She wasn't one to take a bath laying down. But the good news was it was only once a week. But still she hated it. Other then that living alone side humans wasn't that bad. Learning new ways was fun. And there was also learning new was of talking. Oh yea begin a year old cat wasn't bad at all. If only a purple hair man would quit trying to put bows in her fur. She just didn't like how they felt when she was running. But even though she tells him that he doesn't really listen. She does enjoy spending time with the man that saved her. Standing next to him feeling the wind in her fur always makes her feel at ease. Even if it was only for a few minutes. No matter what anyone said. Lain was going to do what ever it took to help out. Though it was going to be two years before her biggest life changing Mission. Character Design Talking animals rock. I love Cats duhh. Well all animals really. Major Battles Does a mouse or fish count? Quotes No your not losing it i am a talking cat. To anyone that doesn't know she can talk. Get that fish it's the biggest one since i last ate. To Moonstar when she's hungry. Please tell me your not thinking what i think your thinking about. To Moonstar when she gets a look in her eyes. I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MOON!! To Moonstar whenever something bad happens. Trivia Lain is able to talk like humans. She doesn't know who she got her great gift from. Even if no one should know her name. She likes to test a person and see if they are good enough to know her name with out her giving it out. She gives the person 3 tries. Moonstar is the only one who figured out her name on the first guess. Lain's Bounties First bounty:1,500 Reason: Acting as a decoy to let a group of pirates to get away. Back talking to a marine captain. Related Articles http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Moonstar External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Animal Category:Female Category:Pet Category:Pirate Category:Caring16